


Promises

by sillybones (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, I'll take suggestions though, Magic, Mature for cursing, Multi, One-Sided Love, Pleeeeeease?, a mage still exists, can Papyrus be your best friend?, pining for someone, reader can't see, readers hates the word "blind" btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sillybones
Summary: You're just a hard-working girl making a living at an orphanage for close to nothing. You had three solid meals a day, your own room and the kids were a joy, so you couldn't complain, right? You thought that this would be your life but in a world where magic is born again you begin to uncover a dark secret you wished you had never found. Lucky for you, a certain skele is there to help you out of the darkness.





	1. ONE: The Great Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> First one in a very long time, hope you guys enjoy. Comments and kudos are heavily appreciated.
> 
> Yes, reader cannot see. The fic doesn't really explicitly say that in the beginning and I'm afraid it might cause some confusion.

Every day was a beautitful day to King Asgore, even if life after freedom was really hard. He thanked the stars Frisk had agreed to be their ambassador but he disliked using a child to settle his political affairs.

No.

It wasn't right. 

He, instead, used Frisk to help calmly introduce the humans to the monsters--he would handle everything else afterwards. Asgore promised, mostly to himself, to grant Frisk as normal of a life as possible. He owed the poor child at least that, especially after everything they had put the kid through. 

Asgore even offered to help care and provide for Frisk but Toriel shot him down immediatelly.

"I can take care of the child," Toriel protectively pulled Frisk behind her before curtly adding, "you don't need any distractions from our politics."

The rejection hurt. 

He shrugged the painful memory away, never blaming his ex-wife for her actions--she was always right. He also realized that she wanted to have nothing to do with him. 

And so handle the politics he did. 

He had met with representatives, politicians, other ambassadors and even the Prime Minister. He was even kind enough to grant the monsters a place to live: an abandoned village not far from their kingdom. 

Today, Asgore would be meeting the King of Ebbott himself and for the first time he felt nervous. 

That was because the King was also a mage. 

The last living mage of the known world to be exact.

"don't you think this king is strange?" Asgore opened the door to an oversized vehicle when Sans stepped out from behind a tree, seemingly out of nowhere. 

Asgore chuckled, "Of course I do."

The light in Sans' eyes dissapeared. "yeah, i figured you'd say somethin' like that."

"All eyes are on me," A dark shadow cast over Asgore's eyes and muzzle, "You need to do what you do best.."

Sans nodded, he never had any intentions of stopping whether the King had ordered him to or not, "you do know this mage is impossible, right? "

Asgore nodded, "I know, but I still have to meet him."

Sans knew this already but he still wanted to king to be careful, assuming he was a real mage. Could he be a fraud? If he really was a mage, then how is he still alive? Without monsters, magic using humans should've vanished centuries ago.

The King of Ebbott shouldn't exist.

~*~  
CHAPTER I

Months later...

Early mornings were never your thing. If it weren't for your almighty savior, coffee, you wouldn't have survived long in this cruel, cruel world. A leg dropped off the ledge of your bed and you practically slid out onto the cold, hard floor. 

"Come get your pick-me up, darlin'," A voice sang on the other side of your door, she knocked, trying to get you up for the morning. This was Lulu, the Head of the orphanage. You had grew up here and when you were too old to stay, Lulu graciously offered you a job to help care for the children here, even offering you a small room next to hers so you wouldn't have go anywhere else, essentially trapping you here. 

The orphanage now owned you. 

Your hand on fell the table, sliding it across the cool surface as you made your way to the door, opening it to greet the tired old woman waiting patiently behind. "Morning, Lulu." You yawned out. You felt Lulu push a hot mug into your chest, the heat felt so good in your cold and achy hands. The smell alone made your body buzz with energy as you inhaled deeply.

"Hurry 'n get ready, sugar" Lulu's voice was melodically deep but very commanding, everyone listened to her. "The kids are already getting ready for breakfast, I need you to keep them in line, please!"

"Ah, shit..." 

"Language woman!"

"Sorry, it's still early..."

"Just get ready, ok sugar?" Lulu sighed and you heard her heels click-clack away, prompting you to return to your room. You placed your mug onto the bar and reached for your remote. You liked listening to the television as you got ready for the day. 

"Breaking News!" A woman enthusiastically exclaimed. Ugh, so loud, better turn it down. "In an effort to improve monster-human relations, our King Zeltram and the King of Monsters have both agreed to have an open borders agreement! This means that humans and monsters can freely enter and leave between our lovely kingdoms as they please!" 

"This is absolutely unprecedented!"

"You betcha Bob!"

"As many of you viewers are aware, many citizens are protesting the sudden appearance of the monsters; many are calling for segregation and even banning laws all across the kingdom!" Bob's voice lowered. "The monsters have so far tried to extend an olive branch of peace. While a small few of our populace have accepted, the majority still regard monsterkind with fear and violence"

"Many more are also calling for the return of the child who accidentally freed monsterkind from their prison underground!" The newswoman added. "The child is currently under the care of the monsters. Asgore has gone on record saying that the child was orphaned and desires to stay with them."

You pulled your fresh clothes on as you listened with distaste. From what you understood, the monsters were very kind and wanted to integrate peacefully into human society. You were really happy your own king was welcoming them with open arms, it made you admire him greatly. You were determined to be nice to the monsters too!

If you ever met one, anyway.

" _It's because you don't know how scary they look, sugar_ " You remembered Lulu's voice in your head as you walked out of your room, umbrella in hand. You had discussed the rise of monsters with her not too long ago. " _There must've been a reason as to why they were put down there!_ "

You shook your head. You didn't want to judge them until you actually got to meet one for yourself. Those who have, have had said they very nice. 

Your morning routine with the orphans was fairly routine. The kiddos happily filled their bellies with breakfast and you escorted them to school a short distance away. You would greet the teachers at the schoolyard and make your way back to the orphanage. Later on you would return for the children and help them back home after a long day of chores. 

Wax on. Wax off.

Before leaving the schoolyard, one of the orphans, Sera, pulled at your sleeve. She had a cute lisp and she was very tiny, making it easy for you to hold her in your arms. She shouted your name excitedly over and over, pulling at your clothes until she had your attention.

"What's happening Sera?" you giggled at her enthusiasm.

"We're getting a new student!!" Oh, boy, she's really excited. The girl flailed her cute self around the playground. 

"That's wonderful! Be nice and make friends with them, ok?"

Sera giggled bashfully and mumbled, "ok" before running off. You really hoped her and the other kids would try to be friends with them, you made a mental note to ask Sera about it when they came back from school today.

You sighed and began to walk back to the orphanage, your hand trailing alongside the rough brick of the schools fence line instead of using your long umbrella to help guide you forward. 

You loved the kids and the orphanage but you'd be lying if you said that it didn't feel like a prison to you. You yearned for a way to escape its cold brick walls.

SMACK!! 

"Aw, shit... I'm so sorry!" Speaking of brick walls, you face planted into what felt like one and fell backwards. Hard. Your face, ass and dignity were hurt all at once, your cheeks burned furiously. 

"OH! I'M SO SORRY, HUMAN!" Oh, crap, he's so loud! Who is this guy!? How did you not sense his presence when he had such a booming voice?! "I THOUGHT IF I HELD PERFECTLY STILL YOU COULD AVOID COLLIDING INTO ME!" 

Oh, well that answers that. A warm, gloved hand reached for yours and you took it gratefully. You quickly noted how much larger he was in comparison to you when both your hands were completely enveloped by his one. He very carefully helped you to your feet, what a gentleman! 

"Haha, I should be apologizing," You rubbed your sore butt, "I had my head in the clouds!"

"AH, THAT EXPLAINS IT!" The gentleman stomped around in the snow. "HOW ELSE COULD YOU MISS THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

You laughed, he sounded so proud of himself. Was it not obvious to him that you couldn't see anything? Well, you CAN see but you were mostly limited to just light and dark shadows. You were just a young child when you lost your sight; first colors faded away, then the world slowly grew dimmer and dimmer. There was nothing doctors could do and you just had to accept this harsh reality.

"Is that your name?" You held your hand out and introduced yourself to him. You were still amazed at how large he was, his hand completely encased yours in a warm and jolly handshake. You felt nothing but kindness and enthusiasm radiating from him. 

"YES!" Papyrus wasn't letting go of your hand and in this cold weather, you didn't mind. "I WAS TAKING FRISK TO THEIR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Oh, I heard there was a new kid coming!" Frisk, huh? What a unique name. You wouldn't forget. This meant that Papyrus was... "are you their father?"

"NYEHEHEHE!" Papyrus slapped his side with his free hand in amusement. "NO! FRISK CALLS ME THEIR UNCLE BUT I LIKE TO THINK I'M THEIR ROYAL GUARD!"

You laughed, you found his enthusiasm very endearing. You wanted the newcomers to feel welcome in your humble part of the kingdom. "Why don't you and Frisk come over to the orphanage this evening? I play music to the kids and they play games and solve puzzles."

He let go your hand and you heard Papyrus inhale slowly, like you had just presented him with the most marvelous gift in the world. "FRISK AND I WOULD LOVE TO! IN FACT, WE BOTH HAPPEN TO HAVE A LOVE FOR PUZZLES!!" Oh, bless him, he seemed so excited.

"Cool, then we'll meet here after schoo-EEK!" You slipped on some ice, how did you not notice this earlier? Maybe the kids were helping you keep steady on your way up there, they were holding onto you more than normal.

Getting back to the orphanage was going to be hard but you could manage with your umbrella.

"HUMAN, CAN YOU NOT SEE THE ICE?" You could tell that Papyrus was staring at you very intensely, could he really not tell you had no vision? He helped you up again and you tightly held onto his hand, scared you might fall again. He kept you steady like the wonderful gentleman he was.

"N-no," You smiled bashfully, "in fact, I can't see anything at all."

Papyrus was silent for a long moment. He must've been pitying you. Everyone else did it and you hated it. Sure, people were impressed that you could mostly care for yourself but you could hear the pity in their voices and they treated you like you were stupid. You were sightless, not brainless. 

"OH!" Here we go. "THEN I WILL ASSIST YOU BACK TO THE ORPHANAGE, HUMAN!" Much to your pleasant surprise, Papyrus seemed completely unaffected by your revelation.

"Thanks, Papyrus!" You cheeks were getting tired from how much you were smiling, he was so nice! It only took five minutes to get back to the orphanage and you happily held onto Papyrus' hand the entire way. It was decided on your walk back that Papyrus would come pick you up and the two of you would meet the kids after school. You learned that he worked from home making puzzles for a gaming company and had a lazy brother named Sans. He asked if he could bring that sleepyhead along this evening. 

"HE COULD USE THE EXERCISE." Papyrus huffed. 

Sure why not? The more the merrier, right? You were just as excited as Papyrus, you loved meeting new people!

 

END


	2. S-s-s-skeletons!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted simple things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments everyone! It's very encouraging and motivating *cries*

It didn't take long after moving into the abandoned village for Sans to build a lab, accessible only by yours truly. The skeleton casually walked up to a strange machine that had large spiraling tubes, flips, and meters with mysterious symbols coming out from every conceivable side. He gave the machine a strained look before throwing a thick blanket over it, turning his attention to a row of jars (about seven of them) on the counter.

"i'll do that thing last..." Sans sighed, pulling a screwdriver from his pocket. He began dismantling the jars, carefully removing the black tops and bottoms and shattering the glass. Oddly enough, the jar held together, the cracks lit up with magic like an eerie blue web. Sans absorbed the light with an outstretched hand and the jar finally shattered into small pieces.

"ugh, d-dammit..." Sans stumbled backwards, the light in his eyes reduced to pinpricks as he began retching from the sudden influx of magic. It took him a while to recover, wiping the sweat off his skull with a handkerchief as he begun work on another jar, this time with trembling hands.

An hour ticked by slowly and thoughts of King Zeltram floated into his mind. After months of observing him from a distance and through the news, Sans had finally come to the conclusion that he was just a fraud. Just a self-proclaimed mage who never once showed a single ounce of magic to the public. This theory just made the most sense.

There was just one thing that was eating at him the most.

The king was way too nice. This was in sharp contrast to his people who almost always reacted with hostility, bigotry and fear. Those who didn't gawked at them like they were zoo animals, probing and asking insensitive questions. The skeleton couldn't help but feel that he was missing a much bigger picture.

Sans' progress with the jars began to slow down, absorbing the residual magic was getting harder with each one. Maybe he just needed a break. "SANS!" Maybe a nap. "SANS!!" But there were still two more jars to pull apart. "SAAAAAANS!"

Huh?

"SANS, ARE YOU SLEEPING IN THERE!?" Papryus' voice echoed loudly, pulling Sans out of his train of thought.

"you caught me bro." Sans lied, getting up from his work. He'd try to work in a nap later.

"COME UP HERE YOU LAZYBONES! I-I...I NEED TO...I need to speak with you."

Papyrus' sudden change in tone caught Sans' attention and he lazily climbed the long staircase leading outside. This should be interesting.

 

_**Chapter II: S-s-skeletons!?** _

 

After being escorted home, you had decided to take your duties at the orphanage head on. You wanted to be done with everything before picking up the orphans with your new friend, Papyrus.

But that wasn't the only reason why you were so excited.

You were also meeting your childhood friend, Colton, for a hot lunch date. Before getting booted out of the orphanage at age sixteen, he joined the Royal Force and quickly climbed the ranks to a very high prestige. He wore a really smooth, metal plated armor complete with sword and shield (he also had a gun but he never let you handle it). You giggled and felt yourself grow hot as you imagined your fingers running across the detailed insignia of his iron vambraces, drawing yourself close to his wide chest.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that you had a little crush on the Royal Knight.

Excited, you tried to quickly chop your potato's. You hissed in pain when the sharp blade cut the tip of your finger, warm blood trickling down you hand. You cursed your way to the paper towels and pressed down on your wound, groaning in pain.

Ooooouch...that's what you get for rushing! You put a band-aid on your finger, trying to finish your work carefully this time. When you were done you gleefully took your umbrella and walked outside into the harsh cold. You were a little nervous, you hadn't met up with Colton in over a week and his visits were getting shorter and less frequent.

Stupid Royal Force, always keeping him too busy.

R-right?! It wasn't because of you or anything...

"Hey, chica!" Colton's voice stopped you in your tracks and you swore your heart almost did the same.

"Colton!!" You practically leapt forward in a whole-hearted embrace, not at all minding the cold, hard armor pressing up against your warm, flushed skin.

"Wh-whoa, hey, not while I'm on duty!" Colton pushed you off, laughing nervously. You heard his armor shifting in place as he looked around.

"What's wrong? " You tried not to let his rejection hurt you, he was on the job after all. You would feel terrible if he got fired for something you did.

"I know I promised I'd eat with you today but there's been another kidnapping." Colton sounded stressed, "this is the second one this week!"

Seems like the kidnappings had been accelerating since the rise of the monsters but you couldn't help but feel this was just a coincidence. Either way, your hot lunch date is cancelling because of it, leaving you feeling rather bitter.

Colton shoved a hot, greasy smelling paper bag into your chest. Huh? What is this bullshit? Some sort of consolation prize? Phffft. It did nothing to ease your disappointment. "I picked this up from the new bar and grill nearby" He explained, "it won't make up for bailing on you but I hope it it makes you feel better."

Your lips began to tremble, "o-ok."

"Hey, it's not you, ok?" Colton petted your head, making you feel small. "I'll come back to see you again next week, I promise."

"Ok..." A smile forced itself across your lips and you sadly listened to Colton's armor clank and squeak away into the distance. You took the bag into the kitchen, deciding it was better to eat alone rather than have Lulu pester you about your mopey attitude and where Colton was.

~*~  
Sans POV

Sans wasn't really in the mood to walk but he was curious. Up until today, Papyrus had been trying really hard to make human friends and was failing miserably. The younger skeleton often sent humans running the opposite direction in absolute and sheer terror--and who could blame them? It wasn't everyday you got to see an eight foot tall, over-enthused skeleton monster.

Who had finally seen how cool his little brother was?

"oh.."The older skeleton's smile softened and the air around Sans began to crackle lightly with magic, his eye sockets taking in every part of your image. Your eyes were milky white and blank, never once acknowledging the two brothers standing quietly in front of you. A gust of wind gently picked up strands of long, unkempt hair, making you shiver and tightly pull an old, worn coat around your delicate frame. It was so cold and yet the skeleton felt so warm.

"T-that's her!" Papyrus whispered loudly, pulling at his scarf nervously. He was looking at Sans with pleading eyes, knowing full well that he had just deceived his brother AND a poor unassuming blind girl. "R-remember what we discussed beforehand, correct?"

Sans sighed, casting his little brother a dark look, " _iris_ i didn't, but i can _see_ why you made me do this."

"SANS!" Papyrus wailed in dismay and your head bobbed up in attention.

"Papyrus?" You sounded so hopeful and Sans felt dread drop heavily into the pit of his metaphorical stomach. "I can hear you, I'm not stupid!"

Welp, here we go.

~*~

Your POV

You heard Papyrus stomp over to you quickly after you barked at him. You really hated it when people whispered around you as if you couldn't hear.

"I'M SORRY HUMAN, I WAS JUST DESPAIRING AT MY BROTHERS AWFUL PUNS!!"

"Oh, it's okay, HU-MAN!!" You giggled at Papyrus' strange nickname. Why did he keep calling that? Your retort elicited a nervous laugh from who you presumed to be his brother. "Hi, you must be Sans!" You smiled warmly and extended your hand out to him.

"in the _flesh_ ," His voice was deep, cool and collected. Sans took your hand in a solid handshake, his fingers felt so smooth and...hard? Like...bone...bone? BONE!?

"You're a monster!?" Alarmed, you dropped Sans' hand, your smile fading into fear.

"oops, did i say flesh?"

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you make it down here? Tell me what you think! I really do appreciate any kind of input...THANK YOU! Hopefully I'll see you all in the next week or two. :)


	3. a/n

Thank you for the encouraging comments, kudos and subs everyone! It lets me know I still have what it takes to make something good! 

This is why I've decided to orphan this work and save my ideas for a story that isn't so much of a dud. 

160 People viewed the story but only 26 kudos and 5 comments came from it *cue incidental trombone music* ^^u I'll have to take a step back and see where I went wrong . Either the story is offensive, boring, riddled with mistakes I can't see or just not captivating enough. Either way, I'm going for a reboot!! This time not featuring Blind!Reader, even if it's something I can relate to, I realize that it may rub people the wrong way. 

Thank you

-silly

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad. Would love to hear from you guys, thanks. :)


End file.
